The True Monsters
by Odi.Hates
Summary: What if the monster's first meeting with the humans went much more horrible than expected. What if Frisk had to take matters into his own hands?


The True Monsters

An original Undertale Fanfiction by Daemon.

*This story takes place after the True Pacifist Ending.

*In this interpretation Frisk will be a boy.

Frisk sat on top of a large hill overlooking the distant scenery with his chosen mother Toriel. Though he was human himself Frisk chose to remain with Toriel, and his new monster family. He could no longer accept living without Toriel, Sans, or Papyrus. Besides he never cared much for other humans, and if he had he probably wouldn't have climbed the mountain, and started his journey through the underground, but he was very glad that he fell that day.

After all he'd done it despite the odds he had stacked against him.

He'd broken the barrier, freed the monsters, and he done it all without harming a single soul, or gaining any LOVE. He'd made friends with all his potential enemies, and he'd been accepted by the monsters in a way humans never could. Now he was going to be the ambassador between humans, and monsters. Frisk could hardly believe this new responsibility, but he knew that as long as he had his new family to support him he could do anything, and he refused to let them down.

Frisk was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle tug on his sleeve, he looked up to see Toriel smiling down at him. "You seem to be a thousand miles away my child. I know this is a lot to take in, but we didn't escape to just stare at the sun, so let us go, and catch up with the others hmm?" Frisk smiled back at his new mother, nodded once before he took her open hand, and followed her down the mountain path.

The others had run after Papyrus so it took a bit for Frisk, and Toriel to make their way down the rocky path to see where the others had gone off to. While they walked they also talked about a few things. Mostly simple chat about Frisk's new friends, and plans for the future now that they were free. It would take a lot of work to get the all the monsters who wished it relocated to the surface. I t would be difficult integrating all the different types of monsters into human society, but they were confident that everything would work out eventually.

They'd been walking for a good ten minute when their conversation was interrupted by some yelling further ahead up the path. They couldn't see more than a few meters due to the thick tree coverage, so they didn't know what was happening. Frisk tightened his tiny grip on Toriel's hand. And she looked down at the child with worry filled eyes. "That sounds like Papyrus, come my child we must hurry." Frisk gave a quick nod, and together they increased their pace to a jog to hurry, and catch up to the commotion.

It was another minute before they finally reached the end of the trees, and they came into a very large clearing with what seemed to be a small human village in the center. It looked to be a small farming community, and Frisk could see all his collective friends at the edge of the settlement. Frisk tugged at Toriel's hand, and they ran towards the source of the yell, flanked by fields of crops on either side.

What Frisk saw when they got to the group was probably the worst thing they could've walked upon. Undyne was looking furious, and like she desperately wanted to pullout a magical spear, but she was being held back by Alphys. Asgore was standing tensely in front of the group, and he seemed to being trying to speak to someone. What worried Frisk was that Papyrus was sitting on the ground, and rubbing his head where it seemed a small crack had appeared on his skull.

Frisk pulled his hand away from Toriel's, and ran over to check on Papyrus. He looked up once he saw Frisk approach, and tried to smile, but it fell short. Frisk pointed at his skull, and asked what happened. Papyrus shrugged, and pointed over to Asgore. "I don't know what I did wrong my friend! I found some new human friends, and attempted to give them a hug of friendly acceptance, but they struck me on the head with a stick! Do you think I should've offered spaghetti first?" Frisk shook his head, and told Papyrus he didn't do anything wrong.

Frisk was worried something like this might happen, and it seemed that he'd been unable to mediate in the first contact between monsters and humanity as he hoped. Determined to resolve the situation before it could escalate further Frisk ran over to where it seemed Asgore was trying to explain everything to the humans. Once he was passed Asgore's considerable bulk Frisk saw the humans in question.

It was an average farmer father wearing stained coveralls, and behind him stood a scared child, and presumably a wife. Other members of the small town were drawn by the noise, but once they saw what was happening they either watched at a distance, or ran off quickly. The defending farmer was holding a baseball bat that he must have used to hit Papyrus with. Frisk couldn't blame the man too much, as seeing monsters appear in your front yard then having them trying to grab your child must've been quite the shock.

Asgore seemed very relieved once he spotted Frisk, and he spoke to Frisk in his deep voice. "Oh Frisk! I am glad you're here. I've been trying to resolve this clear misunderstanding, but they don't seem very inclined to listen to me. Could you perhaps talk to them, and explain the situation, as they might listen to one of their own?" Frisk nodded, and stepped forward to address the family.

The man looked confused at seeing a child walk out from behind the monsters, but he quickly motioned, and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Hey little boy get over here! Stay away from those things!" Frisk his head, and tried to explain that Papyrus meant no harm, and was only trying to give the child a hug, and that they just wanted to peacefully talk with the humans. The man seemed unwilling to listen, and tightened his grip on the bat.

By this point a small crowd of humans had appeared on the edge of the town. Frisk became increasingly worried as he saw that a few of the humans had come back armed with simple rifles. He knew that he had to act fast or this could end in another war between monsters, and humans. Once again Frisk tried to explain the situation, and calm everyone down, but again none of the humans listened, and a few started to yell, and ready themselves to fight.

From somewhere in the crowd a rock came flying at Frisk, but before it could hit him the rock seemed to glow red hot, and vanish. From his right side Toriel appeared, and was surrounded by a few white flames. Her eyes were annoyed as she looked out at the yelling humans before her. "I will let **no none** hurt you my child." Frisk looked very shocked by her sudden appearance, and obvious anger. He felt a tap on his left shoulder, and saw Sans standing there with his usual big smile. "Don't worry kid we got ya back. After what you went through a few potato pickers ain't nothing." Frisk tapped his hand glad for the support, and didn't even wonder how Sans had suddenly appeared.

Apparently the sight of a fire wielding monster was too much, as one of the gathered farmers suddenly raised his rifle, and sighted on Toriel. Frisk saw what was happening, and tried to yell out for the man to stop, but he was too slow because the gun sounded out with a loud crack! And someone fell over on the monster's side. Frisk couldn't believe this was happening, and looked over, but was surprised to see Asgore laying on the ground with dark blood covering his chest.

Ignoring the shooter Frisk ran over to Asgore who already had Toriel crouched over his body. Toriel was desperately trying to stop the flow of blood with her hands, but it was clear that he wasn't going to make it. Knowing his time had come Asgore gritted his teeth, and spoke to Toriel. "Tori it's no use don't waste your time trying to save this old fool." Tears were falling from Toriel's eyes as she spoke. "No! We just got our freedom, and I won't let you die now! I hated you for what you did, but I never wanted this!" Asgore simply shook his head, and continued on. "I always loved you Tori, even when you left, and I was all alone with my grief I loved you. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you Tori. I've done many horrible things in my life, but you, and our children I never regretted." His eyes grew distant as he spoke his final words. "I couldn't even save our two children from death. At least in my final moments I did something right. Goodbye Tori I will always love you."

Asgore coughed up a bit of blood, and turned to a crying Frisk. "Frisk I can never thank you enough for what you've done for my people. Because of you we can finally see the stars. Please Frisk I know this is much to ask, but I must. It is a cruel world, my people are so kind, please protect them." Frisk sniffed up his tears, and nodded once. Asgore smiled at the crying boy. "Ah thank you for taking my burden. Now I must go at last." Turning away from everyone Asgore looked towards the bright sky. "Ah the sun is so…beautiful I could…watch it…for hours…"

With the release of one final breath Asgore Dremmur, King of the monsters, and father of many died outside a small village. He was the first monster to die outside the mountain in centuries. He was the first monster to be killed by humans in many more, and some say he was the first loss in a new war between monsters, and humans.

With his final breath gone Asgore's body turned to dust in front of everyone gathered. Toriel looked down at the fine dust in her white hands, and wailed for the man whom she once loved. All the monsters assembled mourned for the fallen hero who had watched over them for many a year.

Frisk remained silent as he looked at the dust on the ground, and his screaming mother. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes, and could barely hear over the blood roaring in his ears. In a what seemed like a dream Frisk reached out to the fleeting soul of Asgore, and the six human souls left behind by his friend Asriel. Frisk latched onto the souls, and took them into his very being. Frisk hated violence of any kind, but he couldn't protect his family as a weak child.

 **He had to gain power.**

All of Frisk's friends watched in shock as their kind friend began to shine with a bright light. The light grew so quickly that soon the only thing visible was a sunlight silhouette. The bright shape of Frisk began to shift, and expand into a new taller shape. All the assembled humans looked on fearfully at the process.

Finally, with a boom the bright light dissipated, and everyone stared at Frisk…or what they thought was Frisk. In his place stood a figure that was tall as Asgore. A pitch black robe covered the being from neck down leaving only the head exposed. What skin was visible was pale as Toriel's fur seeming bloodless, but also having a soft silver glow emanating from it. Hair dark as night fell to the middle of the figure's back. The eyes opened, and the usual whites were instead black, and the pupils were a vibrant crimson.

The monsters were stunned by what they had just witnessed. Frisk was gone, and in his place was an angry **God**.

The changed Frisk gazed at his family for a moment then turned to the terrified humans. He could feel the power racing through him making his blood burn, and it seemed he might explode from the energy stored inside him. He knew that long ago his friend Asriel had found himself in the same position, and had spared the humans from his wrath. Frisk sadly couldn't bring himself to forgive. He couldn't bring himself to give **Mercy**. He was filled with determination to have justice, and he would.

With no further hesitation Frisk lifted a pale hand out from underneath his black robe, and pointed at the man who had tried to shoot Toriel. Frisk spoke two words of ending. **"Be not."** Then as everyone watched in silence a black flame curled away from Frisk's palm, and shot towards the shooter, and before he could utter a single sound the unearthly flames had turned him into dust.

There were a few seconds of silence before the humans began to scream, and run away from the powerful Frisk. Frisk gave no chase as justice had been done, and he turned to look at his family. All of them including even Sans seemed to be rendered silent by his actions, but the one he turned too was his mother who was still crouched over the dust of Asgore. Silently he approached Toriel, and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug **. "I'm sorry you had to witness that mother, but I had no choice. I will take any steps to protect my** **family."** Though she hesitated a moment, Toriel eventually wrapped her soft arms around the now taller Frisk. "Do not fear my child. We still love you. I am only sorry you must stain your kind soul with this deed."

Nodding he released his mother, and began to walk away back to the human village. "My child where are you going?" Frisk turned back to the confused Toriel, and replied calmly. **"I am going to inform the remaining** **humans the reality of their situations so to avoid any more incidents. Fear not I will only use force when pushed."** Then satisfied he continued to walk towards the village. He meant what he said, he didn't relish killing in any form, but if any human was to harm a monster he wouldn't hesitate to intervene.

After all the humans were no longer his people. Stepping towards the future Frisk was resolved in his duty to be the guardian of the monsters. He wouldn't fail Asgore.

He was filled with **Determination**.

 **THE END?**

 ***Authors note***

 **Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed my small story even though it was rather grim. This is the first Fanfiction I've ever written so please forgive my mistakes that I most likely made. I've only recently finished Undertale, but was amazed by the game, and couldn't help but notice the lack of Fanfiction for the game. This idea was rolling around in my head so I figured I'd take a few hours to make it. I put a question mark at the end of the story as if I see a few people ask for more I could either continue this story, or create another one. It really depends on whether or not people like my style of writing. So if you do please leave your thoughts, and I may continue this idea.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. And possibly I will see you again in the future? We'll see I suppose.**

 **Until next time?**

-Signed Odi


End file.
